In some cases, a computer system may be used to perform statistical tests. This decision is normally a function of, in part, a size of a data set needed to perform a given statistical test. Even a moderately complex statistical test may require a massive data set, sometimes on the order of terabytes for example, to produce sufficiently accurate results.